So Whos the dead man in my bath tub?
by Ethin
Summary: There is a Demon on the ship,lurking & spying on Ami.Leaving bodies for her to find,making her second guess herself at every step.What secert is Dante hiding?What can Ami do?Will she let the Bodies Hit The Floor,or will she die? some ooc
1. reChapter 1: The Dream

Well I decided that I would try this one more time. I realized I was young and dumb, and I think I have what it takes to do this the honor finishing it out right.

There is several new things I added in the story, to help it flow better. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you Fairy Popsicle.

I don't own DMC.

* * *

re-Chapter: The dream

Quickly I slamed the door shut and ran for the bathroom, and did the same only locking it, from seeking eyes.

I grinned to myself thinking, 'Hell yes! I beat that bastard this time.'

Satisficed with myself, i started shreding my clothes from my body barly noticing the new grease stains on my work clothes, and body.

Thud'

I jumped, turning around facing the door. Giggling when I heard Dante having a hissy fit, cursing me about using all the hot water, and taking all 'Damn' night.

So damn bitchy, I thought, shaking my head.

I heaved a good sigh, yanking the shower curtin back, only to gasp at the sherr shell shock that was going through my brain.

Everything was starting to blure my eye sight, they taking pictures of the man in the tub.

Sliver hair matted with blood, his eyes where no longer there in his beautiful pale white contrasted beneithe the red liquid draining from his body. Spattered, covered the walls like party paint.

Time slowed down. And I was the only one going.

Wrapping myself in a towel I grabbed from the counter, and flung the door open.

Dante pushed me out of the way, and went for the shower, frezzing when he saw the body.

I swore he said something, but before I could ask what it was, he slamed me into the wall, and stared at each other.

Oddly I started to giggle, then laughing, turning into histarical laugh, while he glared at me, his blue eyes changing, turning pink-ish red.

Between laughs I managed to get out, "So whos the dead man in the bath tub?"

He slamed me against the wall again, shuting me up.

"That man..." He choked out, then continued.

"...that man was my brother."

My instent reaction was to apologies, but I was emraced in a hug before I undered a word.

His head was on my shoulder, bringing us to our knees, him quivering.

I did what came naturely, I hugged him back, giving him a slight squeeze of reasurence. He looked up at me, his bangs covering his eyes. His words brought fear to me, and time went back to its normal pace.

"Ami," He grinned.

"I'm going to..kill you." His words sounded almost childish in a strange way.

Just before I could react, somehing hot ran down my leg, and touched my knee.

The pain came next. My stomach, I thought.

My vision, darken around the egdes, I went limp next, thankfully Dante had me, but I had full view of his face.

He was still grining at me, and my world went black.

I gasped. Eyes wide with fear, pain shot down to my gut.

I clenched my stomach.

After taking a few seep breathes, I pulled the covers off my body and sat up. My heart rate slowing it's pace.

"What's wrong?" Dante whispered accross the room.

The ceiling fan spun, curculating the stiff buzzing sound of the engines was heard through out the sleeping quaters.

I caught the sound of Dante mocing from his bed to my side of the room. Placing himself on the edge of the twin size bed I slept in. He put a large hand on my forehead and on my cheek.

Snapping from my daze.

"What? Oh, Dante I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream," I thought of something quickly, and added,"You know, Travis experimenting on me and stuff." I smiled, hoping he would believe me.

He chucked, ruffing my hair with his hand, he got up and went back to bed.

I swear, if we were related he would be the best big brother any sister would want, but he's just what I would call, -- because I have no other -- great _'girlfriend'._

Covering myself back up, covers over my head, I snaked my phone off the night stand, and flipped it on.

The light blinded me, damnitt that hurts, mentling cursing myself. Pulling my shirt up, I faced a thin red line on the left side of my stomach.

I closed my phone, slifing it under my pillow.

_Does this mean something bad is going to happen? Is this a warning?_


	2. Chapter 2: The feeling

Been awhile. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

I do not own, just giving the characters a quick test run. :)

Chapter 2: That feeling.

* * *

As a diesel mechanic, I tend to deal with men everywhere, and rarely have any contact with other women. In my current case I wish I was living that kind of life. The drama, the over exaggeration, and the aggregation, wears on most people. Especially the male side. And I myself have turned into one. I can't deal mentally or physically deal with that kind of stress on the job. To me, talking about people is the most childish thing you can do. It only causes problems, angry words get exchanged, then sometimes it leads to hair being pulled out , or fist start flying, then you have this cat fight, and someone gets hurt. I myself separate myself from the feminine population because of this.

There leads me to Dante, who I was dropped off too. Your average walking woman magnet. The awkwardly strange white hair. The ghostly paleness. The creepy blue eyes. The only thing I would find attractive about him would be him being 6'2 and, him bring _'sexy back'_. Other then that, I can't be attracted to something that I feel isn't right.. well human.

When I first started rooming with him, it was so awkward we didn't say anything for three months, then one day he walked in with pizza and some movie. And we became friends quickly after that.

* * *

Today I was going back to work, my three day rest was rejuvenating, and my doom of a 24 hour work day was coming. Working like that was crazy but, when you worked on a boat, that could every easily be called a small city, it needed constant attention. A crew with the engines looked after all the time. Since it doesn't dock in a port, it docks three or four miles off shore. So there are four groups, with fifteen in each group. Rotating everyday, it never changed. You meet at 11:45 in the mess hall, and then you left for the engine room. From there your carded, and you listen to your orders and get to work for the next twenty-four hours.

At first I didn't see Dante in the mess hall, so I just didn't think anything about it. I left with the group, pulling out my card, and waiting for Dante to give the orders.

"Oh, dear Ami?" Jamie questioned, with a strange worry tone in her voice.

I turning to face her and to give her my undivided attention. I stopped to admire the new piercing on her lip. _Cool, _I grinned.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to poor Dante? Did you two have a _go_ before ya'll came to work, and you left him worn and tried out." She winked.

My noise curled in disgusted. I always often wondered why they had this consistent thought we were sleeping together. Just because we share the same room, didn't mean we shared the same bed. There were two beds in the room, not one. And yet they came up with this dream that we were having sexual intercourse.

"Oh, come on. Not this again," heaving a aggravated humph, I finished," no I haven't seen him."

Jamie winked and proceed to wag a finger at me.

As if on queue Dante comes in, and starts to bark his orders, sending all of us to work. Saving me anymore questions, about my nonexistent love life with Dante.

* * *

Every four hours we get what is called a Crapper . We are feed, and potty breaks are next in line to food. Not quiet sure why its called that. They last for 45 minutes, enough time to eat, use the restroom, and take a power nap.

So when Jamie didn't show up to four out of six Crappers, I got worried. Excusing myself to the bathroom, I wondered off to find Jamie, with my stomach giving off a tingling sensation every step of the way.

* * *

Not the best, but information about how she works is important.

Ethin


	3. Chapter 3: First Kill

The feeling of being watched was getting to me.

I couldn't help but turn around every time I felt something was running a silent finger up and down my spine, almost like a lover would do.

As I passed a few crew members, I gave them a small wave, and turned down one of the halls that lend into the main lobby room, for the working crew. The air was cold, making it possible to see my own exhale from my chapped lips.

Walking toward the bathroom with the triangle stick women on the door, I knocked softly on the door.

"Jamie?" I called.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

"Jamie? Hey are you in there?" I called again.

I opened the door. It didn't make a sound. Once it was opened all the way I found no Jamie in the bathroom, it was empty.

Then I felt it again. The finger tracing my spine. I slowly turned my head around, only to find Dante at the entrance to the lobby room with a bright red apple in hand. He was a good 20 or 25 feet away from me.

"Did you do that?" I questioned, knowing that he didn't. Human habit I guess.

"Do what?"

I shook my head, shutting the door to the bathroom; I looked back up to see Dante was gone. Dumb struck; I shrugged it off and started my walk back to work. Then an idea popped in my head. _Maybe she is doing work in the airplane hanger, the hydraulics in the hanger door were getting pretty weak. _

I turned to the left, making my way to the hanger. The walk wasn't long, just when you've been up all day it just gets tiring. I passed the bases to the control room, which gave the captain the power to move the ship. Then the circuit room; which gave light and power for everything on the ship.

I passed the room where the other set of engines sat, hearing a small sound I stopped to look around. It almost sounded like something had moved around, and made a small object fall. Curious, I guess, or fear of something happening to Jamie; I walked down the hall into the large room.

Looking around at first, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything was as it should be. Then the sensation came back. Turning my head to the left, I saw a shadow, black and quick. It disappeared before my head was all the way around.

My heart rate started to quicken, my body was visibly shaking, and it wasn't from the room dropping from 85 degrees to bout 45. I turned my back to the entrance to the room and started walking backward; keeping my eyes where I last saw the shadow.

Before I even realized I had walked in to a large puddle of blood, I was on my back looking at the ceiling. I rolled to the side; looking under the engine, and I shoved a bloody hand to my mouth to muffle my scream.

I had found Jamie.

Her body was on its side, with one arm laying on her stomach and the other letting her head rest on it. The once shining honey colored eyes where gone, and so where her ears. The dark colored parts of her skin focused more around her neck and arms. The look on her face, stared me.

I didn't know what to think, I wasn't sure what to think. What do you do when something like this happens, when something this extreme happens? I pulled out my radio and called in for help. I sounded a code blue.

I was back in my room; I was given the rest of the night off. After my shower the only thing that was left to do was sleep. Which I didn't know if I could do. I could only hope that the feeling in my gut would go away.

Dante came in, the next day and went straight to bed. I was left alone, to comfort myself again.

"If you're tired, you're more then welcome to share a bed with me."

I looked toward Dante's large figure, lying on the tiny twin across from mine. I gave a small, but grateful smile. As we lay cuddled together, I whispered, "Thank you, big brother." He kissed the top of my head, and held it there a little too long, for it to be friendly; but none the less I just shrugged it off as him just being tired, an just resting on me some.

* * *

This is not a Mary-Sue... Not sure sorry can cut it, sooo, lets say I'll be 'in' more often then 'out' from now on...

-Ethin


End file.
